


Highschool is rough when your school is full of mutants and not all of them are highschoolers

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: (sorry Jean fans), Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I just watched X-Men and I can’t get this out of my head, It’s kinda depressing at the start, Jean Grey is Dead, M/M, but also I have a basic idea for what I want to happen, but it’ll get better, i am sorta making this up as I go along, i don’t expect anyone else to like it’s really ajhdhsj, i guess, this is mostly for myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Scott Summers tries his hardest to survive school, while everyone there is super powered and a trouble magnet.Its especially difficult since his girlfriend just sacrificed herself to save the world.Or: Jean Grey’s School for Gifted Youngsters is both a pleasant and stressful environment for teenagers with baggage and powers.
Relationships: Eventual Scott Summers/Kurt Wagner, Past Scott Summers/Jean Grey - Relationship, Scott Summers/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott stares at the ceiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was partially based off of something that I used to do back in middle school, just staring at the ceiling and thinking about stuff.

Laying down in bed had always helped Scott focus.   
  


Staring at the ceiling and seeing all the little imperfections gave him perspective on his life, but right now it didn’t really help.

The wooden ceilings of the Xavier Estate were different from the popcorn ceilings at home, things flowed together instead of standing out.   
  


Although that might be closer to the way things are now.

Back in regular highschool, his only issues were bullies and grades. These things barely intersected which made it easy for him to look at them as individual problems rather than parts of one big problem.

Things are far more complex now, issues intertwine with each other and make them harder to deal with.

He didn’t like to think about it, but there wasn’t very much else to think about right now.

Weekends were hard because there wasn’t much to distract himself with, other days he had classes and the occasional training but today, like many days, he was alone with his thoughts.

It wouldn’t be hard to find someone to talk with for a while, Ororo, Kurt, and the other kids his age would almost definitely be willing to kill some time with him, but he really didn’t feel like getting up. 

No matter how bad it made him feel his brain and his body kept him glued to the bed, staring at the ceiling.


	2. Noticing Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott notices things.

Even after school started up again for the mutants, Scott could tell that people still thought he was fragile. ~~_Maybe I am_~~

He didn’t miss the looks he got in the hallways, or the “Make sure to tell me if anything’s wrong” talks he got from his teachers. 

They thought he would break if they touched him a little to hard. ~~_Maybe I would_~~

He still kept up his Cool Guy rep as much as he could, which seemed to assure the younger students that he was fine.

He _is_ fine.

Of course he is.

Why wouldn’t he be?

He has his friends, and his school and everything is fine.

~~_But its_ not _you know that_~~

The public adores him, he’s one of the X-Men, why wouldn’t they?

But even they still ~~care~~ pity him.

He saw posts online about how much sympathy they had for him after-

_After she..._

After Jean Grey died.

~~_Which definitely isn’t fine_ ~~  
  


* * *

  
Social situations had never been Scott’s strong suit back when he thought he was normal. He sat with the weird kids at lunch, got chosen last for every sport, and got picked on by his peers.

It was pretty different now, he had friends, fans, and an amazing career ahead of him.

He was an X-Man.   
  
A position to be proud of.

~~_The only reason they treat me like a person_ ~~

He got awards, praise, love and adoration from the public!

~~_A hunk of medal on a ribbon doesn’t make up for the loss this job requires_ ~~

Professor Xavier is proud of him.

~~_Which isn’t anything to cheer about, he would be proud of a kindergartner for joining his school in the first_ place~~

He is following his brothers footsteps.

~~_Footsteps that got him killed_ ~~

  
He loves his job, and he’s fine.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wonders

Kurt sometimes wonders what would have happened if he had been just a little bit faster. A little bit _better_.

Maybe he could have saved her.

If he had gotten there in time, would that _thing_ have ever gone inside her?

Maybe she would have gone home, safe. Back to a planet full of fans and safety. 

If he had just tried a _little harder_ maybe he would be going to _Jean Grey’s School for Gifted Youngsters_ , renamed not in memorial but in celebration.

Maybe.

If he had just been better maybe he wouldn’t have to see the way that Scott was never fully there. He still laughed at jokes and posed for photos, but his eyes were not there. He was drifting off in some distant place Kurt could never imagine.

Maybe, he wouldn’t have to endure this terrible, awful feeling of responsibility for what happened.

Maybe.


	4. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott looks at Kurt.  
> Kurt looks at nothing.

Free periods were rare occurrences and ones to be treasured. Scott didn’t really expect to spend this one doing class work.

Ororo had offered to help them with their History and Math today in exchange for Biology and Writing the next day.

They all sat together in Kurt’s room, but to be honest Scott didn’t really understand what the fuck an “explicit equation” is and he probably never will. 

Scott sat on the bed, Ororo on the floor, and Kurt in the window. Scott didn’t think he was paying much attention either.

Kurt stared out the window but he didn’t seem to be looking at anything in particular.

_Boy is that relatable._

Scott wondered what he could possibly be thinking about. 


End file.
